


Works For Pictutes

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends trying to be helpful, Gen, Humor, M/M, standing a trope on it's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are not subtle however they fail to account for how effective misdirection is.





	Works For Pictutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun piece.  
> The thought began with a bingo, then another thought of what is the limit to what misdirection will cover.  
> Then this was born.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Kagami muttered as he shook the door hoping it would open magical the second time.

Sighing he turned to look at Kuroko who was decidedly pale that had Kagami forgetting about the door and striding the short distance that the equipment closet left them to Kuroko’s side. 

“Hey, hey, Kuroko, it’s fine,” Kagami reassured, “they will have to let us out eventually”

His hands hovered not sure if his touch would be welcomed at the moment.

Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned it Kagami’s chest. Kagami didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I just don’t know why they would do this,” Kuroko muttered. 

Kagami shrugged, “who knows with them, it’s not like we have been fighting or anything.”

There was nothing Kagami could think to offer as an explanation. Kagami was just as confused by Kuroko and him being bodily deposited into the Seirin’s equipment closet by a collection of the generation of miracles and Seirin (Murasakibara and Mitobe doing most of the heavy lifting). 

“Kagami-kun, Tetsu-kun, you can come out when finally talk about your feelings,” Momoi called through the doors. 

Kuroko looked up echoing a confused look which Kagami knew his face was reflecting back. 

“You don’t think,” Kagami asked in disbelief. 

They don’t mean…” Kuroko trailed off at the same time. 

They just stared at each other for a long moment before Kagami broke first and let out a loud laugh, Kuroko soon followed, snickering into Kagami’s chest. 

Kagami collapsed bring Kuroko with him as they tried to get the laughter under control. 

The door opened with a crack as the collection of Generation of miracles (and their ever-present shadows) and Seirin all peered into the equipment closet. Looking increasingly more confused as Kagami and Kuroko kept bursting out in laughter every time they looked over to them. 

Eventually, both were able to get themselves under control. Kagami helped Kuroko stand, and Kuroko leaned into Kagami still puffing from the laughing fit. 

“Kuroko and I have been dating, for what, three months now,” Kagami explained looking down to Kuroko for confirmation. 

Kuroko nodded, “Since the winter cup.”

“EH!?”  was the loud reply. 

“It’s not like we were subtle about,” Kagami shrugged.

“There a picture where we were kissing in the background posted to Twitter,” Kuroko deadpanned. Sounds of choking echoed the gym. 

Kagami snorted, “Guess we know that your misdirection applies to pictures taken as well.” 

Kuroko smiled up at Kagami. Kagami smiled happily back. 

“Oh my god, this is their resolved tension,” Aomine muttered in horror. 

“But it not any different from before the winter cup!” Kise yelled. 

“That’s because Kuroko and I had an actual adult conversation about our relationship when it started changing,” Kagami explained with an eye-roll.

“Kagami- kun and I weren’t going to let anything ruin our chances at winning,” Kuroko added.

"That doesn't surprise me as much as it should," Himuro groaned. 

"Same, here," Riko muttered with her fingers pinching her nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!.


End file.
